


You Just About Killed Me But You're Fine Now

by Artemis_Luna



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Basically Kol and Jeremy are just being adorable together, Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hunter Jeremy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Luna/pseuds/Artemis_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy was in a hospital for being stupid.</p><p>Kol never left his side.</p><p>That's it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just About Killed Me But You're Fine Now

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Keremy (Kol/Jeremy)!!!
> 
> SERIOUSLY, I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS PRACTICALLY NON-EXISTENT SHIP!

He really wanted to say he felt like a million bucks, but he would be lying.

He felt like he just woke up from a brutal fight with a grizzly bear (or a very angry hybrid), and it was as if his head was being pummelled by a jackhammer set on high. He tried to move, but he felt as though he was deadweight. It wasn't as if someone glued him down; it was more like someone placed a giant boulder over his body, rendering him paralyzed.

Was that it?

Was he paralyzed?

Wow, he was a goddamn Hunter and he was paralyzed. What were the odds? Well, he and his sister, and their parents, and Aunt Jenna did have the worst luck _ever._

When his focus grew sharper, he realized there was a loud beeping sound. It was steady and so  _gosh darn loud_  to his slightly heightened senses.

Fuckin' great. 

He was in a hospital.

What happened?

Why was he here?

How long had he been here?

Was his sister okay?

More questions kept growing in his mind, doubt and self-loathing multiplying rapidly. His heart began to beat rapidly like a hummingbird's wings. He tried—oh he tried—to get his eyes to open; he needed answers. But it was as if fate wanted to test him because his lids were glued shut. He wanted to thrash; it was in his nature! He was a Hunter and he had been conditioned to think of every possible outcome and strategies when it came to dealing with the supernatural or feeling helpless.

Every sense, every tingle in his body now was pinpointing the reason why he was in the hospital:  _something vampire related, for sure._

Wait... was he smelling roses?

"So you're finally awake eh?" Someone said beside him. He mentally cracked a smile and he instantly felt better, a feeling that could be compared to how he did when his parents took him and his sister to the beach to cheer them up, or more appropriately whenever he killed a vampire.

In his defense, he was a Hunter, after all, and his whole life had always been weird, don't judge him.

A warm hand enveloped his, and immediately, Shane and Bonnie's old vampire training kicked in, and all sensations and feelings of wanting to kill every vampire in his vicinity vanished.

He could never think to kill this man.

Once upon a time, he did.

But that chapter long ended.

"Sorry 'bout the roses, darling, but I felt this room would be too dull when you wake up."

_Right. Because everything was too dull for you._

There were some scraping noises. His best guess was that Kol was moving his chair closer to him. Suddenly, warm breaths tickled the side of his face. "You gave me quite the scare there, love. What on earth were you thinking?"

Oh so this was his fault? That... was actually very believable, given his previous track record with injuries and accidents. But the question was: what did he do?

Kol didn't bother waiting for a response. "That's your problem, love. You don't think." Kol then proceeded to tap his forehead with his finger three times. "Head's filled with too much sawdust."

_Shut up, you dumbass._

His cheek was then met with a kiss and tears.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. I might just lose my mind and hand Nik the dagger that has my name on it."

"Don't you dare," he was finally able to say, his voice sounding like he had been screaming at the top of his lungs for weeks.

There was a pause. "We're both daft in the name of love, darling."

"Yeah, guess we are."

"I love you," Kol said, dropping all sorts of humor.

"I know."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You pulled a Star Wars on me. How dare you?"

"You finally know what Star Wars is! Babe, I'm proud!" He was finally able to open his eyes and as soon as he did he found himself beholding the glory of Kol's face. His eyes were red and puffy, but he was still as handsome as he was.

His memory just didn't give it justice.

"Why... am I here?" He asked, still confused to how he got here in the first place.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't remember. You were drunk when you jumped out of the damn car and yelled YOLO. You just about rolled off a cliff."

He considered for a moment. Yep, sounds like something he would do in a drunken stupor alright. 

"Well thank God I'm not dead after all."

"You were _inches_ from death, idiot. You be glad Jo is as good a doctor as she says she is. Not such a happy ending for our wedding night."

He was supposed to ask why he didn't just feed him his blood when what Kol said registered within his brain. His eyes widened at the revelation. "Wait, what?" He blinked, and he immediately looked down to Kol's left hand, which was intertwined with his right, and lo and behold the blue and silver band that wrapped around his ring finger.

"Yes, you're a married man, Mister Mikaelson." Kol smirked, but it wasn't playful, it was proud. "I just thank who or whatever's up there that you remember me at all. I still hate that movie your sister made us watch... The Vow, I think it was."

He laughed a little at the memory of Elena, Caroline and Bonnie forcing the both of them,Rebekah, Stefan, Matt and Damon to watch the corny thing.

"You dork," he said, for the temporary lack of a better retaliation.

Kol grinned brightly. " _Your_ dork. Till the end."

He beamed back. "I like the sound of that."

Kol dipped down and their lips met with the same electricity Jeremy felt when they went out on their first date, beheading vampires together.

**Author's Note:**

> uggghhhh why do i feel like this is the shittiest piece ive ever written? idk but i just love jeremy/kol that i NEEDED to write a fic about them. rebekah/elena's next (because i love them just as equally too!)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment.


End file.
